Witch Magic
by Lunette De Lune
Summary: When witchlet Kalisa and her coven move from Salem, Massachusetts to Friendship, Maine, things are obviously going to be different. No one thought that she'd meet a friendly ghost named Casper, or that the evil demon Manipulator King would be after the power she possess. The question is, what is it? I suck at summaries. Slight Harry Potter Crossover, magic system only though.
1. Welcome To Friendship!

AN: This idea came to me while I was watching the movie Casper this Halloween. I honestly don't know if I'm going to finish it, but I do promise to try. Also, this is sort of, almost, but not really a crossover with Harry Potter. The only thing from Harry Potter is the magic system and spells.

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Casper in any form, nor do I own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

 **Warning - I don't expect there to be any reason for this warning, but just incase. I do tend to swear, even in my writing, without realising it.**

* * *

"Well, here we are ladies!" Shouted a crazy-haired woman on a broom. A group of broom mounted women, all dressed in dark colors, were stopped over the town of Friendship. They had been traveling for days to reach this place, the place where magic was drawn to. There was so much magic that they and their descendants would be able to stay here for many centuries. Among them was a young witch, only thirteen years old, the age where magical capabilities would make themselves known and her level of magic would settle. Her black hair blew with the wind and her dark eyes flickered red in the presence of condensed magic, her pale skin glowed in the soft pre-dawn.

"Big sister Kalisa… I don't feel good." A small blonde haired girl whimpered as she clutched her head from beside the girl, Kalisa.

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon, it's the magic, and if it doesn't then you should tell your mother." Kalisa said roughly, but not unkindly. So much magic all of a sudden was bound to make the young ones ill.

' _Just as long as no one throws up on me. Besides, it's good to be around this much magic when you're young, it forces your magical levels to rise.'_

"Look at all the magic!" One voice cackled madly. There was indeed much magic, a light blue haze seeped into the air around the town, Kalisa noticed.

"What are we waiting for!? Let us go!" And with that, they descended onto the unsuspecting town.

* * *

~Witch Magic~

* * *

Something was off, a young ghost noticed. The air felt wrong, different, but he couldn't tell what exactly it was. So he let it go, he had more important things to do, like making his uncles' breakfast. He was making the usual things that they demanded, mostly deserts and the like, things with sugar. He was getting tired of the way they kept treating him, of course eventually those feelings would bury themselves again like they always did, but still… He would be grumpy for a while.

"Hey Casper~" The annoying voice of the Ghostly Trio reached him. This wasn't going to be his day...

* * *

~Witch Magic~

* * *

"Wahilda! Where's my cauldron?" A middle aged woman with a scar on her lip asked.

"Wahiruda-sama, ware isu Tabita-san? Do yu no?" An ancient looking asian woman questioned raspily.

"Wajilda I need jou to jook ovar dese." A dark skinned woman with dreadlocks said.

"ENOUGH! Has anyone seen Kalisa? Has anyone seen my daughter!? No? Then get out of my way. Handle your own problems, you're big girls." A frazzled looking woman with wild black hair and dark shadows under her eyes snapped and hurried away.

' _I know I told her not to go wandering yet, this amount of magic is bound to be drawing in more than just witches, and other covens are bad enough alone.'_ It would be just Wahilda's luck that Kalisa gets ectoplasm poisoning from messing around with the wrong ghost.

* * *

~Witch Magic~

* * *

It was this house, Kalisa was sure. The house that reeked of death and ectoplasm.

' _As long as the ghost or ghosts that reside here are benevolent then I'll leave them be. If not then I'll exorcise them, as is my duty as a Light Witch.'_ As Kalisa entered the premises she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and readied her wand to cast Scurge. Picking her way through the front lawn, she eventually stood before the front door, it was locked.

"No matter," She whispered to herself, " _Alohomora."_ She pointed her wand to the door and with a small flash the door clicked open. Stepping in, if there were any doubts of the house being abandoned there were none now. A thick layer of dust coated everything and the house smelled of mold, death, and dust. On the magical end, the house was built on a magical drawing point, which would explain why ghosts would be more than comfortable residing in the place. Kalisa stepped further into the house, the door silently clicking shut again, her feet making a small tapping sound as she advanced. She paused and listened, but after a few minutes of nothing decided that now was a good a time as ever to try out a spell of her own invention.

Kalisa closed her eyes and stated clearly and as loudly as she dared, " _Vagantem Oculus."_ Suddenly her vision came back, though her eyes were still closed. She could also see through the walls and everything was in a shade of red or blue, depending on how close it was. Kalisa opened her eyes and everything went back to normal.

' _How odd.'_ She closed her eyes again only to be greeted by darkness. Her brows creased.

" _Vagantem Oculus."_ She said again and her altered vision returned.

' _It seems that my spell only works when my eyes are closed. Hmm, well, I should test its actual use.'_ Slowly turning in a circle, Kalisa watched for movement. She abruptly stopped when she saw movement in blue, which indicated that it was in a near part of the house. The room appeared to be a kitchen and the movement, a small ghost, the ghost of a child.

"What…" Kalisa began, but never finished.

" _Kalisa Cailín Blair!"_ A painfully familiar voice hissed as the familiar grip of Kalisa's mother's hand gripped her left bicep. Kalisa's eyes snapped open and she winced, though not from the pain in her arm. She was busted and she knew it.

"Mum. How did you find me?" Kalisa questioned softly, so as to not be heard but also as to not anger her mother any further.

Her mother hissed again, much like her cat familiar did and spat, "Point. Me. But, that does not matter. What does matter is the fact that I told you not to wander but you have done it anyway! We will have this conversation once we return to the coven, it is unsafe here, can you not feel that?! Foolish child." And with that they disappeared with the quiet pop of Side-along Apparition. What they didn't know, was that their entire conversation and disappearance was witnessed by a certain ghost-child.

* * *

~Witch Magic~

* * *

After dealing with his uncles' outrageous demands, Casper set about cleaning up their mess. Once again.

' _Isn't it the adults responsibility to care for the child? I mean, yeah I'm a ghost, I'm dead but that shouldn't matter, should it? If not them they should still at least be responsible for feeding and cleaning up after themselves.'_ Casper sighed. The joys of being dead. On the bright side, it turns out that he wasn't the only one feeling the disturbance. His uncles were very loud about the oddity as well, though in cruder wording. He was just about finished with his task when he felt it. A strong presence had entered the house and was pulsing angrily. It was the same weird feeling he'd had since early that morning only stronger and it unsettled him. He was used to the kids from town coming in, though they usually left screaming and crying, much to his disappointment, but the feeling he was getting from this person, whoever they were, was violent. As much sense as that made. He made the decision to check it out, though he made sure to hide himself. From behind a wall he watched as a messy, wild even, black haired woman in a long black dress/robe thing marched over to the center of the entrance room and reached out, for what Casper didn't know. Until a beautiful girl seemingly appeared out of thin air.

" _Kalisa Cailín Blair!"_ The woman hissed dangerously. The girl, Kalisa, was clearly the woman's daughter, they resemblance was uncanny, really. Kalisa winced and Casper winced with her. She was in serious trouble.

"Mum. How did you find me?" She asked quietly, shakily.

Her mother hissed again, much like a cat and said, "Point. Me. But, that does not matter. What does matter is the fact that I told you not to wander but you have done it anyway! We will have this conversation once we return to the coven, it is unsafe here, can you not feel that?! Foolish child." A pop sounded and they were gone. Many thoughts went through Casper's head in the following minutes.

' _Wow, she was cute... How did she just appear like that? Almost like magic. And where did she and her mom go? They just disappeared.'_ One was for sure, though, Casper wanted to see Kalisa again.

* * *

AN: So that was the first chapter. I obviously don't plan on this following the movie, or any of the movies really. Only the setting and some of the characters. There will be a ton of OC's from Kalisa's witch coven popping up, just so you know. The plot will be mine and mine alone. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE I'LL THINK NO ONE LIKES IT AND I'LL STOP WRITING. SO PLEASE, LOVE ME!

Lunie


	2. Helping A Ghost?

AN: I tired to make this convincing so let me know how I did. Please. Also, I lied, I'm using a little more than just the spells and magic system from Harry Potter. So, Sorry~

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Casper in any form, nor do I own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

 **Warning - I don't expect there to be any reason for this warning, but just incase. I do tend to swear, even in my writing, without realising it.**

* * *

It was a week later, Kalisa was still serving her punishment for disobeying her mother's as well as her Grand Witches orders. Her punishment was to clean out the Potion Mistress' cauldrons everyday when they were finished with them. It was a very nasty job and even worse for Kalisa because of her sharp sense of smell.

"I'm getting really tired of doing this." Kalisa said to herself. She wasn't talking about the cauldron clean.

"Don't complain, dear, you earned this punishment. You could have gotten hurt, or killed even!" Her aunt Griselda, a Potion Mistress, said, not even looking up from her work.

' _So I'm not even worth looking at, huh?'_ Kalisa thought, her face void of emotion as she kept scrubbing. Kalisa had been thinking like that for a while, but recently it had gotten so bad that she couldn't even look in the mirror without sneering in disgust.

' _I'm a worthless disgrace. What kind of witch am I? Can't even follow simple instructions… And here I am complaining. So stupid...'_

"Sorry." She said instead. She bit her tongue in embarrassment. Why did she have to use such cliched words?

' _I need to shut up.'_ Kalisa thought tiredly. Kalisa knows that something is off, she just doesn't know what exactly.

'I wish I had time to think about that. I want to figure it out.' She thought as she scraped the last bit of filth from the last cauldron.

"Mistress Griselda, I'm finished." Kalisa said in monotone, blank faced. It was then that Griselda looked up.

"You know, love, you don't have to call me that when we're alone. Come on, call me Ba, like you used to." She said to her niece. She was noticing things too. Kalisa froze.

' _It's a test. Don't fall for it, how can anyone care for such a failure?'_

"May I be excused, Mistress Griselda?" Kalisa responded instead. Griselda's eyes dimmed slightly before returning to normal.

"Of course, Lili." She sighed. Kalisa bowed and left with a quiet 'thank you.'

* * *

~Witch Magic~

* * *

Wahilda knew there was something wrong with her daughter, it had been there for months already, though never as bad as it was now. So little that Wahilda paid no mind to it, 'It'll go away.' she had told herself. Clearly that was not the case. Unfortunately, Wahilda had no experience with depressed teenaged girls and so did what she usually did. Asked her directly.

"Kalisa, I order you to tell me what is wrong." She asked loudly and roughly, in the middle of the coven. Kalisa blinked once, twice, three times.

"I do not understand, Grand Witch. There is nothing wrong." Kalisa said, eyes shadowed. Wahilda frowned.

' _Grand Witch? She has never called me that…'_ It was then that Wahilda noticed that the entirety of the coven was staring and that she was causing a scene.

"Very well." She said awkwardly and swiftly turned to leave. It was then that a scream sounded.

"Ghost!"

* * *

~Witch Magic~

* * *

It hadn't been hard to find the strong presence of Kalisa's mother and, in turn, Kalisa. The first couple of visits, Casper could only find Kalisa's mother, whose name he learned was Wahilda. He found Wahilda to be a rough and short personality, not exactly a people person but definitely a leader. It was his third visit that he found Kalisa. He was worried, she was very quiet and formal with everyone she interacted with and she just seemed overall sad. Not the normal sad either, he's been down before and this wasn't it, this was dangerous. And so he followed her.

' _She's so pretty, why is she sad? Who made you sad? You can tell me…'_ He wanted to say, not just think, but he didn't want her to run screaming.

After that it was easier to find her, though she almost found him a couple of times, her stick, no wand, drawn and muttering, "I could have sworn…" He was slowly building up courage to reveal himself when…

"Are you here to harm me? Do not bother to lie, I can tell if you do." She said, voice as cold as ice and wand tip glowing green.

"Uh-hh… H-hi, I'm Casper." He stuttered, he would have blushed if he had a body. Kalisa's eyes narrowed and her nose twitched.

"Answer the question." She ordered.

Casper made an audible gulp and whispered, "No." At this Kalisa blinked, as if surprised by this answer. What confused Casper was that she believed him. He coughed and looked around.

"You're… you're not scared of me?" He asked quietly. Kalisa blinked again and lowered her wand.

"If you're not going to harm me, why should I fear you?" She asked, truly confused, "Also, even if you were going to hurt me, I still wouldn't be afraid, I could blast you into Oblivion with one Scurge."

"Scurge?" Casper asked.

"A spell that exorcises spirits." Kalisa explained. If Casper could get any paler he would've. Kalisa looked at him for a while before looking around.

"If you're going to stay then you should follow me, if any of the others see you they'll freak." She said and started walking. They arrived in her room a few minutes later and Casper gaped in awe.

"Wow, your room is so cool!" He said in excitement as he floated over to a desk that displayed moving pictures and then to a shelf that housed thick spellbooks. Finally, his eyes landed on a strangely colored egg that rested on a pillow. The egg was large and in the color of blue and it gleamed like a polished rock. Throughout his exploration Kalisa's eyes had not once left him. She was confused, he seemed like any other boy and not even a little malicious.

"He Kalisa, what's this?" Casper asked, pointing to the blue egg.

Kalisa blinked and asked, "How do you know my name? I never told you." Casper froze.

"Uh, well, you see, I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything weird, honest! But, um, I might have over heard your mom call you that when you were in my house." He said, embarrassed. Kalisa blinked.

"Ah," Turning her gaze to the egg, she said, "And that's Tzu Li. When she hatches she'll be a spite. Which is basically a forever-baby dragon." She explained. In that moment there were many questions Casper wanted to ask, dragons are real? Are you a witch? How do you do magic? But…

"Why are you sad?" Casper blurted, and almost instantly regretted it. Kalisa's form stiffened, her eyes became cold and a shadow seemed to come over her.

"I don't know what you mean." She said emotionlessly as she stood to leave. Casper panicked.

"No wait! Forget I said anything! I'm sorry!" But she was already gone. All caution thrown to the wind, he followed after her. All the way to the Main Hall. His head swiveled from side to side, looking for her when someone screamed.

"Ghost!" Instantly there were green bolts of magic coming at him and shouts of _Scurge_ from every direction.

"No wait! I won't hurt anybody!" But no one would listen so he tried to escape through the walls but…

" _Spiritus Captionem!"_ Wahilda shouted, a blue bolt shot out of her wand and covered the entire building, Casper couldn't get through the walls anymore.

' _Casper, possess me!'_ Kalisa's familiar voice yelled in his head.

"But, why…"

' _Don't argue with me, just do it!'_ And his blue eyes met her now red ones and he did as told. As Casper disappeared into Kalisa, she froze and everyone stopped moving. Scurge wouldn't work to get a ghost out, no one knew what to do.

Wahilda stared in shock at her daughter, "Ka-kalisa…"

Casper, meanwhile, ' _How did you talk to me in your head, I can't control your body, you know, why where your eyes red, why did you save me, how come-'_

' _ **Shut. Up.**_ _I will answer you later.'_

Kalisa turned to her mother and on her own free will said, "Allow me to leave and I will release her." She said angrily and with a sneer. Wahilda was shocked and nodded.

"F-fine, just don't hurt her." She said and with a wave of her hand the gathered witches parted and path straight to the door. Kalisa wasted no time in running.

* * *

AN: Again, please let me know how I did by reviewing. I like reviews. Also, I took inspiration from a song called Irony, my favorite version is Lizz's version so check it out on YouTube. Also check out Ashe's version too.

Lunie


End file.
